


6: Hot Chocolate/Hot Tea

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Gotham - Autumn OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Meeting the Parents, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Day 6/31: Hot Chocolate/Hot TeaOswald brings Edward to meet his mother for tea.Read Series notes for Challenge details.





	6: Hot Chocolate/Hot Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously an AU of Gotham. I loved Gertrude. And Gertrude would've loved S2/S3a Edward.

“What if she doesn't like me?” Edward followed behind Oswald up the steps to the apartment.

 

“Then we obviously will need to break up,” Oswald opened the door to the complex and Edward held it open for him.

 

“Oswald, I'm serious,” Edward grabbed his arm. “I don't do well with parents.”

 

“And how many parents have you been brought home to meet?” Oswald teased him.

 

“None,” he admitted. “As you can see I haven't had much practice. But I know how important this is to you, Ozzie. And I don't want to mess it up.”

 

“My mother will adore you, you're male, and she never met a man she didn't love,” Oswald winked. “And she'll just be happy you're not a painted lady come to take me away from her.”

 

“You told her, right?” he asked again. “She knows we're, you know, together, doesn’t she?”

 

“For the tenth time, yes my mother knows I'm gay, and yes I told her I'm bringing my boyfriend to meet her for tea,” Oswald rolled his eyes. “I did not tell her that you like it best when I top you but if you think she should know-.”

 

“Oswald, please,” he hissed and looked around to make sure they were alone. “No need to be crude.”

 

“That's not what you were saying last night,” Oswald kissed his cheek. “Stop worrying, Ed. She'll love you. And if you're good I might even show you my old bedroom.”

 

“I just want everything to go perfect,” he sighed.

 

“Oh, I'm sure it'll be a disaster,” Oswald laughed. “But aren't we all?”

 

Edward held Oswald’s arm while they climbed the staircase. Oswald did not like to take his help but he allowed for some public displays of affection. At the top in front of the apartment door Oswald turned around.

 

“Whatever happens, remember I love you, Ed Nygma,” he kissed him softly on the lips. “And that won't change.”

 

“I love you too, Oswald,” Edward said it back, it was still odd to him that he could.  

 

Oswald knocked on the door. And the door was quickly opened. Edward was surprised that the older woman had curly blond hair but after the initial surprise wore off saw the clear resemblance between mother and son.

 

“My little Ozzie,” the woman grabbed Oswald and kissed his cheek. “And you must be the young man who has decided to take my only son away from me.”

 

“Ma’am-.” Edward looked to Oswald for help.

 

Oswald sighed. “This is Edward Nygma, my boyfriend.”

 

“It is my honor to finally meet you, Ma’am,” Edward kissed her hand.

 

“Such a polite young thief,” she patted his hand.

 

“Mother-,” Oswald took his mother's hand.

 

“You may as well come in,” she patted Oswald’s cheek. “I have set tea for three.”

 

Edward followed Oswald and his mother into the small apartment. She closed and locked the door and led them to the sofa and coffee table, already set for tea. He sat next to Oswald on the sofa and his mother sat in chair next to her son.

 

He picked up his teacup and saucer and blew on the hot tea.

 

“So, Edward, what do you do?” she asked of him.

 

“I, um, work at the GCPD,” he placed the saucer in his lap.

 

“Oh! You must be that nice handsome policeman my son told me about,” she exclaimed. “He had a crush on you, a mother can tell such things, you know.”

 

Edward took a sip of tea to keep from laughing.

 

Oswald blushed and put his hand on Edward's thigh. “No, mother. Edward is not a police officer.” He squeezed Ed’s thigh.

 

“I am in forensics actually,” he answered.

 

“Oh, like that show CSI,” she nodded.

 

“It is not usually quite that interesting,” Edward told her.

 

“That show makes me so angry,” she gestured with her teacup. “The poor criminals, I feel so sorry for them. They would get away too if not for the meddling CSI. Do you put many men behind bars, Officer Nygma?”

 

“Not personally, no,” Edward laughed. “I have even kept a few men out of prison.” He shared a look with Oswald, and he inched his hand upward.

 

Oswald’s cell phone rang and he checked it. “Sorry, it's Gabe, I need to take this.”He stood and quickly kissed Edward on the mouth, and kissed his mother's cheek. He started walking towards the back of the apartment.

 

“Tell Gabriel hello from me,” she called out.

 

Edward looked at the older woman uncomfortably.

 

“You like my son very much, don't you?” she smiled.

 

“I do… I love your son.”

 

“What of your own family, Edward?”

 

“I don't have any.”

 

“You are an orphan?”

 

“Disowned,” he admitted. “My parents were not as accepting as you when I came out.”

 

“They would not like my Oswald?”

 

“No ma’am they would not.”

 

“Then they are fools and you are better off without them, I say.”

 

“And you are fine with… me and your son?”

 

“Of course! I do not lose a son, I gain one,” she leaned forward and patted him on his leg.

 

“Thank you ma-,” he paused. “I actually do not know what to call you.”

 

“Call me mother,” she smiled, “like Ozzie.”

 

“Okay, ma’am, mother,” Edward had never felt so accepted.

 

"Crisis avoided, apparently the ice machine broke,” Oswald came back and took Edward's hand. “Come, I'll show you my old room.”

 

“We shouldn't leave your mother-,” Edward protested.

 

“Go I will make dinner,” she winked. “Not hear a thing.”

 

Edward blushed but allowed Oswald to lead him into a bedroom that had been apparently a teenage boy’s. Oswald shut the door and kissed Edward deeply on the mouth.

 

“Oswald,” Edward pushed him back, “your mother is on the other side of the door.” The apartment was small and the walls were likely very thin.

 

“This was the bed I jerked off and imagined someone like you touching me.”

 

“Oswald!”

 

“Make my fantasy come true, Edward.”

 

 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This won't be the last time Edward meets Gertrude. :)


End file.
